I Dream of Ally
by kooljen9
Summary: Austin has been non-stop dreaming of Ally, and everyone's in on the secret but her. Will Austin admit to himself that he has true feelings for Ally? Does she feel the same way, or will she reject him because of all the lies and weird behavior? Can Austin even date with the busy life he's having? AUSLLY! SOME TREZ!
1. Preface

**Do you guys still want me to do my version of Albums & Auditions? If so, let me know and I will, sorry I haven't had the time to do it. When I have the time, I will! So here's a new Auslly story too! Leave a review if you guys want a sequel to "Should I visit Austin or Dallas?", saying "I want sequel" because I few people have been seguesting it. So here it is!**

Austin's POV

_I can't believe I was finally here. Ally, Trish, Dez and I were all in the limo about to enter the red carpet. I was so excited! Although Ally seemed so nervous, she was chewing on her hair. Trish was looking into her mirror, trying to fix herself as much as she could. Dez was drinking some kind of home-made energy drink that was some odd color. I heard someone grab the door handle from the outside. This was it! Time to enter the red carpet with my best friends in the whole world. A man in the suit, talking to someone on his bluetooth, wearing black glasses opened the door for us and I stepped out. Followed by him helping Ally and Trish out of the limo as well. He didn't help Dez out the limo, but Dez still grabbed his hand. "Thank you, your so kind", he said to the guy. Dez your so weird. We stepped out onto the red carpet and the flashes started up on us. I was wearing a red dress shirt, a black jacket, skinny jeans, and my lucky sneakers. Trish was wearing a purple dress that was fluffy at the bottom with black heels to match. Ally was wearing a pinkish, redish dress that was strapless and matching shoes. Dez was wearing a suit that had an orange jacket and pants to match with no tie._

_Each flash that went by made me even more confident. I couldn't believe I'm invited to the this Hollywood party. Almost all of the biggest stars were here. Trish wasn't even walking, she was taking pictures posing. Dez was sporting an extra cheezy smile and Ally was walking way too slow. I guess it's because of her stage fright; and she was trying not to embarass herself. I decided to help her out and call her over to take pictures with me. The photographers blew up. "Hey, Ally come over here", was all I had to say._

_"Ally?"_

_"Ally?"_

_"Hey Ally!"_

_"Hurry! And get close to Austin!"_

_"Ally! Ally!"_

_"Smile Big!"_

_"That that the Ally Dawsin, as in the one tha has her name next to 'written by' on your CD?"_

_"Cool", Ally said._

_"Ally? Ally! Ally!"_

_"Ally!"_

_"May we please have a question?!"_

_"He has his hand on her back!"_

_They're dating!" After that they started shouting to us, "Kiss"; by that time Dez and Trish were starring. She kissed me for two seconds and I felt sparks. The photographers quieted down. We starred at each other and started kissing or making out, I couldn't tell. I pulled her close to me and then Trish started shouting at me. "Austin!" After three times, Ally and I stopped kissing. I looked at Trish's face, it started to get white and blurry. "Tri-" was all I could manage to say. Ally touched my face and everything was white._

Where Ally's face now, there was a blue pillow. It was Austin's room and it was all a dream. He turned over in his bed to find Trish at his doorway. Trish said to him, "Austin! Why are you still in bed!? Dez has been waiting for you at the set for almost two hours now!"

"Sorry, Trish." He yawned. "I was up late last night helping Ally write a song for another demo for Mr. Starr." Austin's life had been busy ever since his album blew up on the charts. "I guess I forgot to set my alarm clock last night", he said to her.

"Well, hurry and get dressed. And don't forget about the interview you have this Wednesday."

"Got it", he said hitting his head on his pilliow while lying back down.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, I'm calling the limo in 15 minuties", she said with a glare. He didn't hear that last part because he was thinking about the dream he just had. This was the third dream he had where him and Ally had hooked up by the end of it. He didn't want to dream about her, he just did anyways.

_The first dream he had was when he feel asleep in the practice room. Ally was a rockstar singing on stage, dressed up all cool with a guitar. She was rocking out and looked hot! He was in the crowd and she pulled him up on stage. She kissed him and then Austin turned into a rockstar as well._

_The second dream was only a night or two ago, where Ally was playing the piano in Sonic Boom. She starting to fly with the piano as she played it. She was wearing a white dress with white shoes and her hair was sparkling. She had white makeup and glossy lips. She smiled at Austin as she played, and he liked it. When she was finshed, she landed back on the ground and she was glowing. "That was amazing Ally; and you look beautiful, like an angel." Then she flew over to him and played with his hair as she said with a soft voice, "I am your angel." He picked her up in his arms and kissed her._

The one he had today, however, was more realistic. Many thoughts were racing around in his head. _Why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean? Why do I always end up kissing Ally? How come they won't stop? Why do they keep happening? How can I prevent them? Do I want to prevent them? Do I want Ally? Of course not. _That was pretty much the only answer he could manage to have for all those many questions. His thoughts were interupted by Trish yelling from downstairs. "Austin, I'm giving you 10 more minuties before I want you down and ready!"

"Alright, Trish! Stop being a mom!"

"Whatever!" Austin hopped out of his bed to find something to wear. He didn't know wheather his dreams about Ally would continue, but he knew he had to tell Dez. He was his best friend and had always been there for him. He's a good listener, and on rare ocations, had givven him some actual good advice.

**So! I saw the Halloween episode earlier tonite and I thought it was adorable. I'm so glad Ally finally got a chance to sing with Austin! Hope she got over her stage fright and there's more to come! They had some good little gags and Ally was trying to hit on another guy! I guess you know what that means! Dallas isn't coming back! WOO HOO! Oh wait...this is Austin & Ally! Not Big Time Rush... SING IT ALOUD!**

**So there are rumors that Auslly might happen and I know who makes... Wait! I'm not giving away any spoilers to any of those who don't want it!**

**So! Give me your thoughts! Dislikes! Sorry that it was a bit short, but it's the Preface! Likes! Give me a review if you want me to continue! Favorite or Follow! Love ya Auslly shippers! **


	2. Flirting & Fussing

**Hey! Hey! Another Auslly story that's a hit! Thanks for those that favorited and followed! Really! It made me smile! Now for the replys!**

**Guest: Ok, so I don't want to ruin it for the readers that don't want to know what happens with Auslly in Season Two, so just have Google translate this for you, so the others are spoiled:**

**奥斯汀日期吉米****·****斯塔尔的女儿，谁帮助他认识到，他喜欢****Ally****。****Ally****的母亲，从非洲回来，试图告诉****Ally****，奥斯汀喜欢她的。奥斯汀和****Ally****开始约会后，奥斯汀得到嫉妒的埃利奥特，谁是****Ally****营的朋友，真的是热的，还是喜欢她。**

**That's what happens and that how Auslly...sorry can't say, your just going to have to Google translate those squares up there! LOL**

**LoveShipper: Yeah, he dreams of kissing Ally because that's what his mind truly wants, but he doesn't want to admit to himself! I'm glad you liked it, and that little quote was very cute!**

**SeleStarz: Well Austin does like Ally! He just doesn't know it yet! That's why his subconsious is trying to tell him through these dreams! They will soon both realize they want each other!**

**Enough with the replys and shout outs! On with the story that some of you have already gotten attached to! Auslly forever! So...for those of you that read "Should I visit Austin or Dallas?" Do you guys want me to make a sequel? Review the last chapter of that story saying you want a sequel, message me, or review this chapter right here! Enoght of my babbling and chit-chats! On with the fanfic! :D**

Austin's POV

Austin was in his bathroom trying to splash his face with cold water to get the most by far stressing dream of them all. He was in nothing but a his boxers because he wanted to take a shower but it would only remind him of the dream. _The dream was so vivid and I hate the fact that the events could so likely happen. I remember what Dez's reaction was I just telling him that I kissed Ally in a few dreams. He's already been telling me to ask Ally out already, but I told him that I have no feelings for her what-so-ever._ Austin looked at the time. _I have to hurry up and get ready before Trish, Dez, and Ally show- ALLY! She's coming to my house to support me on the interview, of course she would never come on camera because of her stage fright. I can't act like nothing happened. Why are these dreams stressing me out!_ His phone started to ring in his room. He opened the door and rushed to his counter. He picked it up without looking at who it is.

"Hello."

"Austin?"_ That sounds like Ally. _He started to get nervous as to what to say. Then he heard Dez and calmed down. "Hey buddy, we're gonnna be there soon so make sure you eat something."

"Why", Austin asked.

"Because Trish is weird." He heard a slapping sound and a yelp from Dez. "Guys!" _That was defintely Ally again. _"So, are you good", Dez asked him.

"No! I had another one today, and this one was so real! Ally was-"

"Austin your on speaker!" Austin threw his phone on his bed as soon as he heard that. He also heard one last thing from Ally. "What about me?!" Austin opened his closet and threw something on. He brushed up in the bathroom, blow-dried his hair because Trish would skin him if he didn't, and ate some toaster waffles. Which was the second best thing to home-made pancakes. Austin heard a honk from outside when he was looking for his hoodie. _Austin Moon never gets nervous, and yet Ally Dawsin makes me feel as if I'm about to pee on myself. She already knows something is up. What am I going to do? I don't want to keep Trish waiting, knowing Dez, she's probebly already in a mood. _He grabbed one of his jackets from the closet and headed outside

_Getting out of the limo was such a sigh of relief because I couldn't the ackwardness anymore. Trish was looking at me like she was ready to jump on me, and Dez had a scared look on his face like he was about to hop out the limo and jump into the street. Ally keep moving in closer and saying, "So, Austin. How ya been?" I didn't even look at her face. How could I?! After the last dream...that I enjoyed...NO! My dream self enjoyed it! I di- NO! None of me enjoyed it! We are so different! Our love of music and disapproving fathers are the only similaritites! I couldn't even imagine if we..._ Austin was lost in thought and didn't even realize that he was being led inside the building and put in a chair, where the producer would come talk to him. "Austin, I'm so sorry. I should have known you wanted to talk about...You know...The big thing."

Austin came back to Earth and said, "What, Dez. Sorry...I was thinking about what it would be if Ally and me date. It would be too weird right."

"Actually I see it happening", Dez said looking up.

"Well I can't! Ally is like one of my best friends! It would be like trying to make a pickle pancake." Austin made a face. "Discusting right", Austin said not looking at Dez, hoping this time he would agree with him.

"Acutally it has a terrible after taste, but the sour and sweet go good together", Dez said.

"What? You've made one, before?" Austin turned around to find Dez eating one with fork and syrup. "Dez? Is that another thing you carry around", Austin said rolling his eyes. _That's Dez for ya. Unpredictable. _Dez looked up at him in disbelief. "No. I don't carry pickle pancakes around. I'm not a wacko. That intern brought it over as soon as you said 'pickle pancake'."

"Where", Austin asked with a weird look.

"The one flirting with you over there." There was a blond girl over by the snack table fixing things up. She was smiling at Austin, and winked at him when he saw her. _She's extremly hot. Maybe she can take my mind of the whole Ally thing._ Austin walked over to her and Trish poped up from behind the makeup and hair table, making Dez jump up. "I guess easedropping isn't going to help. But I'll get it out of you Dez", she said glaring at him. As she walked around him, Dez seemed to light up. "You smell nice", he said to her. She smiled for a second but quickly wipped it away before Dez could see. "What?" She turned to him giving him one of her signiture looks. "I said, 'you smell nice'...for a cold-blooded creature." She frowned and pulled his ginger hair. He yelped a little and she stormed away. _Those two dating would break the weirdness meter. Back to... _"What's your name green eyes", Austin asked while flipping his hair.

"Rachel. So you're a pretty big deal I hear. Some overnight singer sensation, that dropped the face of the Earth after he was on the Helen show, and then you were in a dog food commercial-" _There that goes again...How do people still remember that._ "and then you landed a job as Jimmy Starr's new face."

"REALLY! YOU THINK I"M THE NEW FACE!" _That wasn't cool. _"I mean. I know. Do you have a beautiful voice Miss Rachel."

"I'm not into music, more in the film industry. But you have the most awesomest hair", she said running her hand once through it. Ally was slowly behind looking for something to snack on, she saw Austin there and was dying to know what him and Dez were hiding. She overheard something pretty interesting. "Your from Miami, that's pretty close to here. I bet you look awesome at the beach," Rachel said. Ally saw that she had her hand in the butter, but Austin didn't notice. Ally said to herself, "Obviously some groupie is trying way too hard on Austin."

"I once got interview by Miami Mack and had a beach summer somg, on the ratio, called "Heard it on the radio", she heard Austin say.

"Was he really flirting back with this girl. Gross. Seriously. These two should just...nevermind", she said again under her breath. She couldn't stand the flipping of the hair, the smiling, and the stupid pick up lines. There was one thing clear in her eyes. It was the eyes of jealously, but Ally didn't quite figure out that was why it was bothering her. She thought it was because this was way too cheesy. "That's really cool", Rachel said to him. "And I wrote the song", Ally said while pushing Austin a little. She didn't know what came over her. Rachel frowned and Ally grabbed a bagel. "Yeah, this is Ally...my song writer", Austin said to Rachel not looking at Ally in the face.

"And best friend, I'm a package that comes in two", she said in her "cool" voice. Rachel was getting jealous, now.

"Cool, so your going to be on TV as well right", she said smirking while putting her hand on her hip.

"No. I couldn't steal the spotlight from Austin. And I have just a tiny bit of stagefright", Ally confessed.

"Oh. That's too bad. Right Austin", she said looking at him. _Is something going on here. Why is is sometimes hard to read girl? _"Ally smiled at her and said to herself. "Two can play at this game." She looked around the table trying to pretend that she doesn't know where the butter is. "My bagel needs some..." Ally said this for Rachel and Austin to hear. She pointed at the butter that was smushed on Rachel's hand. "Eww. That's so gross. Austin, she has butter fingers!" _What? _Austin looked at Rachel's hand in the butter and she quickly lifted it up. Austin and Ally laughed at Rachel's hand covered in butter. _Butter fingers!_ As they were laughing, Austin felt his nervousness when Ally was around melt away. They both put their hands on the table on top of the other. _Why do I feel all..._ They looked at it and didn't pull their hands away until a few seconds. They looked at each other and looked away at the same time. _Smooth Austin. Guess flirting with other girls while she's around didn't work. _

They both walked away to their places. Austin sat in his chair while a woman came over and picked up the comb. Ally sat down in their area next to Trish and just picked at her bagel. Rachel was a little upset at what just happened. She grabbed a brown napkin and cleaned her hand. When she saw the host she smiled. She tapped his shoulder and said, "Austin Moon is here and I've got an extra scoop for you."

"Thank you...umm...what is it?"

"Austin has a secret interest in one of his co-workers." She had an evil idea, that would stab both of them. The host fixed his tie and said, "Great. Remind me to give you a raise", he said to her.

"You don't pay me", she said.

"That's even better, Rose", he said smiling.

"Rachel", she said with an annoied tone.

**Likes! Dislikes! I know! We got some Trez in there! So give me your thoughts in the reviews! Leave me one! Thank you guys! I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Ally's POV. Because this story is going to be entirely Austin, except for one chapter! So...See ya Auslly lovers! And spoiler!**

**Auslly starts in three episodes! Because somebody's daughter...Austin...comes in...St-**


	3. Confessions & Confusion

**Welcome my Auslly lovers to chapter 3, sorry if this one was a long wait. I promise myself that after a day of no reviews coming in to post the next chapter. But also I didn't know what to write until it came to me yesterday. So here are the shout-outs!**

**hoping for ally moon: omg! your username is so funny! I'm hoping for that some day as well! But first they need to hurry up and just kiss in the show! Which i think might be in this episode: Campers & Complications. Anyways. Yeah, I totally was trying to make Rachel start trouble.**

** .7524879: Gracias por gusto mi historia! Significa mucho para mi!**

**Alivia: Thank you so much! This really made me smile! I can't believe you liked it that much! I love you guys!**

**LoveShipper: LOL, I know right! I've always liked the idea of one of them getting jealous of the other! And of course, I don't think that any of you would like someone that's a possible love interest of Austin, that's not Ally. Ctfu!**

**nicolive: Who wouldn't want to plot against here! Ha! You guys are so funny! I hate Rachel and I created her, LOL! BTW, even though this is totally off subject, my cousin's name is nico...small world...haha!**

**So here's the chapter all of you have been dying to see! The interview! Here it is!**

Austin's POV

_As the makeup people were finishing tugging at my face, the producer guy came over to me and told me where to stand and wait for my cue. I watched these things happen in a matter of a few seconds that I would take Dez an hour. _Dan, the host, walked to the middle of the stage, sprayed colone on his body and then into his mouth. _Weird._ Then a woman came over to him and put on his tie for him. The producer came out talked to Dan and then pointed at me, the chair, and then backstage. _This interview is going to go smoothly, I hope. Because I can't get Ally out of my head! _The director came out to the middle of the stage and started to talk into his headset. The walls started to open revealing the audience and shock of excitement went through Austin. Then the director put in his hand in the air and said, "five, four, three..." He walked off stage having his fingers count the rest. He then pointed to the camera man from off the stage.

Dan smiled at the camera and said, "I'm Daniel Fox and welcome to 'The Chat'. On today's show we're going to sit down and get personal..." _What? _"with Austin Moon!" The Crowd cheered for a few seconds. "You know him as the internet star that rised to fame with his awesome moves and great blond hair." The crowd cheered again. "His smash hits impressed Jimmy Starr and now he's here to talk about the album, and what we can exspect. But he didn't do it alone..."

Austin smiled to himself. "His songwriter Ally Dawsin helped him be the star he is today." Austin looked across the stage to where Allt was sitting and he saw her jumping. "But we're also getting down and dirty to find out the juicy secrets Austin has hidden", Dan said as well. _What the hell! What secrets!_ "So stay tuned", Dan said with a final smile. The audience clapped and the producer waved his hands behind the camera saying, "And we're out."

Dan dropped his smile and a woman came over to put some more makeup on him. The producer came up to talk to him while another man handed him a bottle of water. Dez and Trish ran up ti ne with nervous looks on their faces. "Austin! We only got two minuties to talk to you", Trish said.

"Yeah", Dez added. "So we can't waste our time talking about things that don't matter. Like how cool those sneakers are. Or how they totally didn't talk about me, the one that makes all your videos, in the intro. Or how the fact before the show, I saw Daniel totally just spray some colone into his mouth", he babbled.

"I know! I saw that too! What was that about", Austin said.

"Must be some kind of-", Dez tried to say

"Guys", Trish shouted. "Austin. What kind of secrets do you have that might ruin your reputation?"  
"I don't know", he said. "Maybe my middle name."  
"Or Maybeb the time that you and I were in the 6th grade and...those were some good times. Remember how you and I both had a crush on Molly Rae", Dez said as Austin nodded in agreement. Trish pushed Dez to the ground. "Forget about that, just remember...", Trish said.

"Thirty seconds", the director shouted.

Trish continued, "Don't show that your worried, if the tables turn on you change the subject, and don't admit to anything that you'll regret saying."

"Like how you totally _want_ Ally", Dez said. Trish's mouth dropped in shock and I felt anxiety come over me. "To let me see what I look like in one of her skirts", I quickly said. Trish seemed to believe it because she rolled her eyes and said, "Sometimes I think you hang out with Dez too much."

"Hey", Dez said still on the ground.

"Quiet on the set," the director shouted.

I waved to Trish and she whispered to me, "Good luck." She grabbed Dez's leg and dragged him with her. He waved to Austin and then hit his head on the floorboard. The producer pointed to Dan, who was now sitting at his desk, when the red light on the camera went off. "Welcome back to the show. He's a rockstar with a fearless presonality. He is said to be the next Justin Bieber, Austin Moon", Dan said. The crowd cheered and clapped; and that was Austin's que to come out. He waved to the audience as he stepped out onto the stage and greeted Dan before he sat down.

When the audience quieted down, Dan spoke to Austin. "Ok, Austin. Let's talk about you album. Where do the inspiration for your songs come from?"

"Well, they come from my personal experiences and some that are not that personal", he answered.

"Really? Want to share a few", Dan put out there.

"Sure. A billion hits is about when I was upset that I haven't uploaded a video for my fans in a while; and I thought no one remembered who 'Austin Moon' was."

"No other experiences hthat have to do with girls", Dan asked sitting forward.

"Well, obviously there are a few songs, such as Illusion."

"So than Ally Dawsin writes whatever your experiences are?"

"No, really because we write songs together. But actually, Heard it on the Radio has a memory of her own. She comes up with the songs, but I help with the lyrics", Austin explained.

"So you haven't written any yourself?"  
"No. I've tried, but Ally writes them all because she can't preform, so I would never take songwriting away from her."

"Why can't she prefrom herself", Dan asked.

"Personal reasons, but she really is terrific. She aired on the radio with me once, that was a song she wrote for herself, but had no clue I was going to play it on the radio", he said.

"So you two must have a strong bond to do such an amazing thing for her", Daniel said with an interested look on his face.

"Of course, we've learned a lot about each other in the past year, we're really close friends", Austin said. Austin was hoping they could transition from Ally to his music, but he was wrong. Dan smiled and that was a never a good sign.

"So, is Ally attractive?"  
Austin was caught by a surprise, but quickly put a smile on his face and said, "She very nice and such a good best friend", he said.

Dan smirked back at Austin and said, "So there's no doubt that you too have a strong conection", he said. Austin knew where this was headed and started to feel unconfortable. No matter how he tried to move his way out of the Austin and Ally thing, Dan kept realing him back in.

"Yeah, she's awesome and maybe soon we'll be able to sing together sometime", Austin said.

"Are you sure that wouldn't make your friendship into somthing more with all that time you would be spending with each other", Dan said.

"Look, Ally is an amazing girl and sure some of my songs are about Ally and I's realationship as close friends and nothing more", Austin said.

"So you haven't thought of her in that way", Dan replied.

"Well of course I've thought about it, but we both agreed that it would just ruin things between us", Austin added.

"Why do you think so. Ally's a beautiful and smart girl right. You wouldn't want to date her?"

"No." Dan lifted his eyebrow. "I mean- Yes. She's pretty but she's just not my type." Dan moved his mouth down as to be thinking about what Austin has just said. "I mean- Look. Ally's a great girl and I love her, but not in that way, Dan."

"I see what you mean, but in the commercial break someone in team Austin doesn't exactly think that Austin is quite telling the truth", Dan said looking at the camera. Austin grew anxious and ran out off the stage before the makeup woman had a chance get to his hair.

Dez was going through his phone when Austin approached him. "What did you say?"

Dez jumped up and replied, "I don't know what you mean, I haven't told anyone about the Ally thing."  
"Are you sure? Because Dan is just getting this from thin air", Austin said with an anxious tone.

"Well you and Ally are pretty close, it's really easy to mistake your friendship with something more. Unless you're not admitting your feelings to yourself and maybe there really is something there. I mean, come on. Tell me the truth Austin, you haven't thought about Ally in that way at least once". Dez said.  
Austin's mouth dropped and said, "Of course I've thought about something, but we both feel the same way about each other. Friends." The Director ran walked across the stage and shouted, "Fifteen seconds!" Then the makeup girls ran over to Ausitn touched up his face and hair and pushed him on stage. Just in time for the director to start counting down. "In eight, seven, six, five, four", he said as he started to walk off stage. He walked behind camera one and said, "three, two." Dan put his best smile on and looked at Austin, "Before we talk about your next concert Austin...let's finish off the topic on Ms. Ally Dawsin."  
Austin rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together knowing that Daniel wasn't going to let this go until Austin admitted to something. "So, let's move on. We know that it's obvious that you really appreciate and like Ally as a best friend, but is there any denying the chemistry the fans are screaming out there for", Dan said.

Austin smiled to himself and said, "I thought the girls were screaming for me..." Dan laughted too making Austin feel a little bit more comfortable. "But, I guess there's something there", he said.

Dan raised his eyebrows, "You think you could give us some details", he replied.

"Well around the first week we just met, things were a little bit ackward and it's like every time we touched of course we had thoughts of 'what if' but we don't have those thoughts now", he said. Austin felt like it was well played.

Dan leaned in and said, "Thoughts like...I don't know. Wanting to kiss Ally."

"Yeah", Austin said. Quickly realizing what he just said tried to save himself, "I mean-"

"Well you heard it here first. Austin may have feelings for his co-worker. Ally's actually here today. Should we bring her out?"

_The audience cheered and on the monitor one of my music videos poped up. What did I say. Damn, am I in for it._

**So can any of you guest which two celebrities I put together to form the host? You're awesome if you do! So...Two more episodes until Auslly unfolds! I think I might faint! OMG! Anyways...Thanks to those that favorited my story as well! So Dislikes! Likes! Leave a review! See ya next time Auslly shippers! And don't forget to check out my new Auslly story, "All the Wrong Ways". It's an Auslly high school love story...that takes place in the summer a little bit. **


	4. Blushing and Blurting

**Go to after her This story got so popular in a day, it really made me happy! I had like 19 new favorites/following/reviews which ever you are email notifications. Well thank you so much for favoriting and following my story, and this time I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter too long.**

**LoveShipper: Dan is a sleezy holloywood show host looking for some dirt! What do you exspect! Lol, but really Austin likes Ally but everything he said about her was true, even though he didn't mean to admit that he wanted to kiss Ally. It's what he wants and he can never deny that. And I guess it would be a good thing for us!**

**Guest: Yeah, I am totally fangirling of how Ally looks totally jealous of Jessie; and since it's a chirtmas episode, I really hope that Austin and Ally end up under a misletoe looking at each other all ackward. Ahh, and those two characters actually help Auslly, so yeah!**

**AwesomeSause: :) I'm glad you like it so much, your one of my recurring reviewers and I thank you for that!**

**EmmaIt: I've never heard from you before! You're review made me smile! Thanks so much!**

**queenc1: Yup! You know with what Austin just said, and the fact that she knows Dez and Austin are hiding something from her, and her stage fright makes this pretty interesting...Agree? ;)**

**Thanks again for all the people that favorited my story when it only has three chapters! It means a lot and it really made my day to see all those emails from , I love ya my fellow Auslly shippers. Here's a treat for you:**

Chapter 4: Blushing and Blurting

Austin's POV

Ally's eyeballs were basically poping out of her head and she had some blank look on her face. "Come on. Just a little closer, Ally", Daniel said to her. He had a big he smile on his face. Ally was at the corner of the stage starring out at the audience. Austin couldn't imagine what this was doing to her, and even though it was his fault, he wasn't trying to blame everyone else possible.

Dan was really pushing it now. First he gets me to admit that I actually wouldn't mind kissing Ally. Which, I don't. I just had to say something to get the guy off my back. How coulid he possibly find out...well...nothing! I mean. Hollywood people assume stuff. But they couldn't pick the most worst day to interogate me if I like Ally or not. It's the big star's fault that these interviewers have to basically attack people to get things out of them because there all so secretative. The only reason I'm so pissed off is because I actually have something to hide from Ally. "Ally, you don't have to do this", he said to her when she got to him from taking tiny steps across the stage.

"I do. The makeup girls pulled me away from the couch. Attcked my face, Trish put her thumbs in front of me, and they pushed me out here", she replied.

"So, Ally. It's really quite interesting that you write songs for Austin, but how do you write the songs that are for you", Dan said.

Ally sat down on the couch very slowly. "I-uh-uh. Well..." She starred at the audience and she grew pale. "Uh, you look a little green there Ally. Are you okay over there", Dan asked.

"She's fine. It;s just her first time being interviewed on a show", Austin said.

"I wouldn't say that", Dan said as the video from Helen show played on the monitor. That didn't help Ally at all. She watched herself on the screen and her mouth dropped, matching herself in the video perfectly. She started to chew on her hair. When the video ended, she was rocking herself side to side.

Dan smiled at Ally, "You think you can say pretty much anything about Austin", he said.

"He...sing", she said. She sure is suffering.

"Ally. Look at me", Austin said. She turned her head and looked at him. "Don't pay attension to Dan and whatever he says no matter how nervous it makes you, just look at me and if you're still too scared...I'll even answer for you."

"Thanks Austin, you're the best. And this doesn't make me forget about the conversation you had with Dez in the car", she said smiling and then glaring.

"I was kind of hoping it would", he said smiling back at her.

"So I hear you're very talented Ally", said Dan.

" Thanks, I really don't know what say ", Ally said to Dan.

" She can write songs, she can sing, and she's an amazing friend. She's got it all, except she can't dance", Austin said laughing. Ally slapped Austin in the arm and smiled to herself.

"I can see you two don't always see eye to eye, is that ever a problem", Dan said smiling as well.

" Of course we don't, even though we rock different ways, we still are the perfectly imperfect pair", Austin said.

"I agree", she said smiling at him. Austin and Ally smiled at each other when Daniel broke the silence. Dan leaned forward onto his desk and said, "You two seem have to been through a lot together, you don't think you could ever sing with Austin", Daniel asked Ally.

Ally rubbed her legs and repiled, "I'm trying..."

Austin got extremely excited and said to her, "You are Ally! That's terrific", he said to her.

Dan smiled and said, "Well you don't have to figit in your chair any longer Ally because we only have a few more questions for you about your music."

...

Trish and Ally were sliding side to side in their chairs of the limo clapping and dancing to the music on the radio. "I am so proud of you Ally", Trish said.

"Yeah, you did so much better than I thought you would. In the beginning I was sure you were going to barf all over the stage any second, but after you starred right into Austin's eyes making everyone snap shots, you did good", Dez added.

"Dez, you always know what not to say", Ally said with an eyebrow up.

"Wait a minutie. Repeat that again, Dez", Austin asked nervously.

"I was sure Ally was going to barf", he said with a confused look.

"After that", Austin said a little louder.

"Ally did overall good", Dez said slowly still with a dumbfounded look.

"Before that!" Austin's eyes were popped out and he was starting to get annoyed with Dez know. Dez pressed his lips together and shook his finger. He smirked a little at Austin and said, "Know I know what you meant. You wanted to know if I said if she was starring. Yeah, I did. She was."

Trish slapped him in the back of the head and said, "Not that, ya big moron! Austin is talking about when you said they were taking snapshots of them too."

"Oh that! Why didn't you just say that", Dez said with a tiny smile. Austin and Ally looked at each other shaking their heads; and Trish rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the fan blogs have been going crazy about you too. How did you not know. There is thousands of pages all over Facepage about you two having a sercret romance. Snapshots popping up everywhere and people are even making fake photos of you two using photostore and there's a name for what you two have...I can't quite remember what it was...something like...silly...uhh..." Dez was thinking into outerspace while Austin and Ally's faces where in complete shock as to how this could have blown up so fast in the matter of an hour. Dez' thoughts were interupted by his phone beeping. He pulled it out and said, "Oh yeah! That's what it's called! Auslly!" Dez nodded his head still looking at his phone. Trish smiled and said, "That's actually cute. Auslly... good name." Ally turned her head towards Trish giving her one of her mean looks and Trish wipped her smile away. "I mean...weird what poperacy does these days..." Trish gave her a faint laugh and then Ally looked worried. Meanwhile Austin's face was turning a slight green. "Actually, it's the fans too", Dez said. "Check out this video." Dez put a USB cord that was connected to his phone, into the limo's television and pressed play.

A woman poped up on screen. With a picture of Austin's face at the corner of the screen. "Hello. I'm Enid Harris and tonite we will be talking about one of music's hottest new faces out there. Austin Moon. It seems that the only thing on his mind besides his career and adoring fans is the one and only Ally Dawsin." A new picture showed up on the corner of Austin and Ally on Daniel's show, but the picture looked different because they were holding hands. "Hey! Wait a second! That nnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvv eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr happened", Ally shouted.

"As said by Austin on his earlier interview today, ' Ally is an amazing girl and sure some of my songs are about Ally. Ally's a great girl and I love her", Enid said smiling.

"Wait a minutie! They cut out some of the parts I said! I never meant it like that", Austin shouted.

"Looks like all of you fan girls out there better pull out a box of tissues and icecream because this blond cutie is taken." A Picture of Austin's face took fullscreen and big red letters hit the screen saying, "Taken." Enid's logo came up and an announcer voice said, "Tonight at seven." The video ended.

"Congradulations Ausin! Your not single to millions of girls around the world", Dez said.

"DEZ!"

"It is kind of true. I mean, seriously, you two are in deep doo-doo", Trish added.

"TRISH!"

**Well, there it goes guys. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, it sure made me smile. Dislikes, likes. Leave a review or favorite. Thanks for reading! I'll see you next week Auslly shippers! BTW, I liked Austin & Jessie & Ally, but Jessie needs to back off Ally's man. Anyone disagree. It was kind of funny, because did anyone else hint a little jealously from Ally to Jessie, I know I did. ;)**


	5. Kissing & Egging

**This chapter came to me really fast the night after I posted chapter four and I know you guys will love this one. I'm trying to get a headstart with my fanfictions so I don't put them off because of school. So! To the replys/shout-outs!**

**CreativityShines: ****I'm very glad you do! Nice to meet ya! And you sound like a Spanish person using "intriguing." Lol, oh...and I'm Spanish too so don't take it offensive people. Jk  
****LoveShipper: ****Your review made me smile, but yeah. Austin always makes Ally fell better. Stop denying your love! Haha. And I actually wasn't going to put crazy jealous fangirls in this chapter, but another review made me.  
****Trying2fly101: ****How sweet, I'm glad you like it. And I know, I read the spoilers for up and coming Auslly episodes and the wait is killing me. I know I shouldn't of done it, but I felt the need to! My niece kept mocking me saying that It was going to be funny seeing what I look like when Auslly doesn't happen! But anyways...I feel your pain.  
****-****I'll give the spoilers, but for those that don't want to spoil the surprise unlock your private messaging and I'll reply to your comment telling you what happens, but not everything. I wouldn't want to totally spoil the suprise, like I did for me. But I don't even know when the Auslly kiss happens, or if there is even one, but I have an idea on what episode it might be in. :D  
****chey1235: ****how flattering! Thank you! Someone loves my story! 8*blushing*8**

**Well sorry if I didn't get to you review, it's probably there was nothing to say back, you already got a shout-out, or I just didn't know what to say. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I know a few of you might.**

Chapter 5: Kissing & Egging 

_Austin was sitting in the practice room throwing paper airplanes at a can of pencils thinking about what trouble Ally and him were going to get into. Ally walked into the practice room quietly watching Austin throw his last airplane making a pencil swing side to side. "Are you upset", she asked him as she closed the door._

_"No. If I was upset, then I would be lying on the piano", he said sitting up._

_"I guess so. You seem a little upset? Is it about me?"_

_"No...not really..."_

_"Come on Austin. Stop hiding whatever your hiding from me. Just because I'm not your best guy friend doesn't mean you can't tell me", she said sitting on the arm of the chair._

_"But the thing is...you would freak out if I told you.""I promise not to! Come on! Your killing me! What's a girl gotta do to get it out of you!"_

_"It's nothing, Ally. You don't need to know."_

_"I know I don't. It's just...whenever you hide something from me, it doesn't always turn out pretty."_

_He smiled and said, "You got a point there. And yet something tells me...your not ready to know yet..."_

_"Why do I have to be ready? You better tell me Mr. Moon or else I'll...break up with you", she said with a smirk._

_"Oh no! How will I be able to handle the heartbreak! We've been dating for a day", Austin said with sacasm._

_"Come on, Austin. I'm serious! Just please tell me!"_

_"If I do tell you my secret...then what secret are you going to tell me", Austin said raising his eyebrow._

_"That's a good deal. Ok. Well tell me your secret and I'll tell you a secret of mines that will be just as juicy", she said standing up not facing him._

_He stood up and said, "Just as juicy."_

_She turned to face him and poked him in the chest, "Just. As. Juice. Cee."_

_"Ok. I'll just come right out with it..." Austin closed his eyes making Ally want to burst with curiousity. "Okay...well...I've been having dreams about you", he said quickly. He opened his eyes and she was frowning at him. "That's it", she said. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about it for a little bit. "That's not even bad, so what. I've had dreams about you before too! And Trish! And sometimes even Dez!"_

_"No. I mean...these dreams...we...do...things..."_

_Her eyes widened and she took a step back. She put her hands in front of her and said, "Woa there Austin."_

_"NO! Not...those...things. Trust me, I'm not no freak", he said trying to reassure her._

_"Oh. Good, because you had me there for a second. I was ready to start fa-a-reaking out", she replied with a smile. They were quiet for a minutie and then Ally said, "So...then what kind of things...do we do..."_

_"We've kissed.." Ally's mouth moved around as she thought about it. "A few times...maybe a lot...or maybe every time I fell asleep." She laughed. "What's so funny?"_

_"Oh nothing", she said. "I guess Dan was right. A guy like you can't help but think about a talented and beautiful girl like me." She flipped her hair with sacasm. They laughed together. "Well. I'm glad you kept your cool about it", he admitted. "Now it's your turn."_

_Her face fell back into a serious look. "What?"_

_"You heard me. It was a deal. You know HAVE to tell me something just as equally as juicy", he said with a smirk._

_"Nope. We never shook on it! I don't HAVE to say anything", she said. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hey! Come on! No fair!"_

_"Come on Ms. Dawsin. Tell me what you know", he said shaking her._

_"Alright." She smiled. "I've...thought about kissing you before too." Then both turned ackwardly._

_"You have", he asked._

_"Yes. But only twice. That time when our hands first touched that time we first wrote a song together. And that other time when we were dancing together at Trish's party. Before you dropped me", she said quietly._

_"Never after that", he asked turning to face her again._

_"Well, I've templated on what it would be like. But I wish they would just go away", she said in annoyed tone._

_"Me too! See! You know how I feel! That's great", Austin shouted with joy._

_"Then maybe we could try getting rid of these feelings togeter. I don't really have any ideas...except for...maybe...we...-"_

_"We should kiss." Her eyes grew wide again."I didn't mean it. I mean... I think we should. But only for perfessional reasons."_

_"No. You're right", she said._

_"Yeah! I mean...what? huh", he added._

_"We should just kiss so our minds can know what it feels like. So we can finally tell ourselves. There is no feelings between us. Just thoughts that any guy and girl would have. Like for example, Trish and Dez. They probably have had those thoughts as well. But they're senerio is a little more weirder. But back to us. This is just to get it over with."_

_Austin thought about it and said, "Alright, well. Let's...kiss." They looked around the room for a little bit and then Austin stepped forward. She did the same; and then Austin looked for somewhere to put his arms but he just ended up leaving them where they were. Ally gave him a fake smile and he made a noise. She ackwardly put her arms around his neck and she kissed him._

_He didn't kiss her back at first because he couldn't think. She didn't kiss him back but the kiss felt the same, there were sparks between them and the kiss was amazing. Austin didn't realize the kiss was more than fifteen seconds and he wasn't breathing. Austin pulled away from the kiss and he heard Ally breathing hard and he didn't know he was panting as well. He didn't even realize the kiss was that long. Ally starred into his eyes and he closed his eyes and they kissed each other again. This time they actually kissed each other back._

_When they pulled away from the second kiss, Ally's face started to look blurry as she smiled at him. He no longer felt Ally's arms around him. Everything grew white and Austin started to wake up._

Ally's face was extremely close to Austin's as she gave him a worried look. When Austin saw her that close, he screamed. "Austin! Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep", she said worried.

"I was? What did I say", he asked.

"I couldn't tell, it was more like mumbles."

"That's good. Why were you so close to me?"

"Because you mumbles got louder and I couldn't concentrate on the new song I was starting to work on. Then your face started moving... Were you having a dream about that rumor about us that Daniel Fox started. Are you upset?"

"No. If I was upset, then I would be lying on the pi-pi-an..."

"I guess so. You seem-", Ally started to say before Austin cut her off.

"NO! This is NOT going to happen", he said shaking his head and running to the door. "Not! N-O-T, not." He slammed his back against the door. "You think I'm gonna make the same mistake twice?"

"Austin, what are you..." Ally gave him her confused look as she saw him fumble with the doornob. "It this about me? Come on Austin. Stop hiding whatever you're hiding from me", she said pointing at him.

Austin's face grew with shock as she repeated what she had said in the dream exactly. "La la la la la la la", he said shoving his fingers into his ears after getting the door opened.

He started to walk out when Ally shouted after him, "Just because I'm not your best guy friend doesn't mean you can't tell me!"

She ran up to the door enterance to hear him say, "OH COME ON!"

"What's a girl gotta do to get it out of you", she shouted as she leaned over the staircase as she watched him leave.

Just as Austin walked out a few fangirls of Austin walked in. They were four of them and three of them were wearing t-shirts with Austin's face in it. Two had brown hair, one was a blond, and the other had jet black hair. The girl with the black hair was carrying a sign that said Auslly with a red x on it, the blond was hiding something behind her back, and one of the brunettes had a t-shirt with Austin and Ally hugging on it with an x over Ally. The other brunette pointed at the top of the staircase where Ally was standing shouting, "There she is!" This made everyone in the store look at her, including Ally.

"Hey Ally! Go find some other guy's life to ruin", the girl with black hair shouted.

"Yeah! You boring bookworm", the blond shouted revealing a carton of eggs that she was hiding behind her back. She put them on the table and shouted, "Get her Shelby!" Ally was too confused to move or know what was about to happen to her. The girl with the t-shirt of Austin and Ally on it, which was Shelby, opened the carton of eggs and started to fling them at Ally. The black haired girl dropped her poster and started throwing eggs at Ally too, and soon the two other girls joined in.

People started to record it on their phones, some people were yelling at the girls to stop, and the rest of the people were leaving the store. When the carton was empty, the girls ran out of the store. Ally felt as if she was going to cry from embarassment. She started to rub the yolk off her arms when she started to slip a little. She forgot that she was wearing wedges and she almost tripped. She slipped again and her whole body was partically leaning over the balcony. She yelped and tried to help herself before she fell, but the yolk was too slippery and she fell over. Leaving everyone in the store in shock.

**So there goes it. ****I was not really sure wheater this guest who reviewed my story was bashing it or not because somehow she said I was creative but then she called it corny. So I didn't let her comment ruin my fanfiction fun and so I made her the villion in this chapter. ****So what do you guys think? Is Ally okay? I don't know... ;)**

**Dislikes? Likes? Please leave a review, you can say what parts you didn't like, but calling someone else's work rude names, that they put work and thought into is just wrong. Anyways! See you next time Auslly shippers! I love you! And hopfully, we will through 2012 to see Auslly! ;) Catch ya later!**

**P.S ONE LAST THING! ****Let me know if my chapters are getting too short because when I write them I don't think so and then I re-read them and sometimes I think that you guys might think that they're short, but then it gets to late to add on or change. So just let me know. Because I promise to make them a whole lot longer if they are. Also do I say "So" too much...it's a bad habit...I babble a lot too don't I...I'll try to stop... .**


	6. Texting & Turning

**The last chapter was crazy shocking, so I couldn't leave you guys heads exploding. What inspired me to leave off with something like that happening to Ally****, besides that Shelly's review, ****is Glee. I love that show, but Austin & Ally isn't returning with the next episode that starts Auslly off until January! That makes me want to pull out my hair... but here's the shoutouts.**

**LoveShipper: Your review really made me laugh, I really believe we could really get along. But don't worry, would I hurt Ally? ;)  
AwesomeSause: I like your face (XO), I always enjoy reading your comments too.  
queenc1: aww! you seemed so worried! Now i feel bad...well...not really...jk**

**I really love these guys right here, these are my main reviewers! Thanks for your support guys, it means more than you guys think. So would ANY of my reviewers mind checking out other Auslly story, "All the Wrong Ways" I think that one's gonna be good too.**

Dez POV

Dez was walking into the mall, because Austin texted him not too long ago that he was headed for Sonic Boom. Dez packed random food, his emergency stuff, and his camera with him before he left. He walked into the food court wondering if Trish was possibly working anywhere that he could get a discount on food. He scanned behind the counters, but when he didn't see Trish, he kept walking.

He walked right through the food court and dove for the entertainment section. As he walked by an electronic store that showed a guy juggling fruit in one of the TVs, Dez thought it would be pretty cool to try it. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out an orange, a lemon, and an apple.

He started to throw random fruits in the air and he kept smacking himself in the face with the lemon, but he always caught it. As he came across the shortcut to Sonic Boom, he saw Trish. "Hey Trish", he said as he slowly caught up tp her.

"What are you doing?"

"Juggling. I could probably get it if it weren't for this stupid lemon", he repiled.

"For some reason you still surprise me with the stupid things you do", she said as she walked into a lampost. Dez laughed at her as she was rubbing her head. She gave him a dirty look and when that failed, she grabbed the apple out of his hand and threw it against the wall, smashing the apple.

Then he gave her a scowl and she gave him an evil smile. Dez took out another fruit from his bag and kept trying to juggle as he walked next to Trish. They turned the corner where the backdoor to Sonic Boom. They started to hear a crowd from inside the Sonic Boom saying, "Woa! No! Oh! Woa! Yo!" Trish made a confused look and opened the door.

She opened the door as a few girls in similar outfits ran out of the store. She saw something yellow drip onto the big piano. She walked over to it still with an confused face. She touched it, trying to figure out what it was. When she smelled it she knew what it was. "Is that an egg?"

Little did she know that Ally was covered with it and was ready to slip over railing. Dez walked in behind her not paying attension to anything, still trying to juggle. He didn't see the yolk that dripped from the stairs onto the floor in front of him. He slipped and two of his fruits flew into the ceiling and smashed into pieces. He looked up and everything became a blur.

Trish POV

Ally had slipped and landed right on Dez causing both of them to scream. Trish quickly turned around full of shock and fright. She yelped without thinking, "DEZ!" Are you okay?"

"I can't feel my..." Dez had said with an itch in his throat.

"Am I alive", Ally asked. Trish ran over and rubbed Dez' head; but as soon as she realized the girl that fell on Dez was Ally, she quickly backed off.

"Ally!? What happpened", Trish shouted.

"Fans", she managed to say while struggling to get up. Trish grabbed Ally's shaking arm and led her over to the piano bench. Ally grabbed her head in pain and Trish looked over at Dez, who passed out on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ally", Trish asked.

"I don't know. I'm all shaken up. Can you please get me some water", Ally asked.

"Sure." Trish walked over to the stairs and stopped to look at Dez. She ran up the stairs and carfully walked over the egg mess. She walked into the practice room and opened the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and decided she should at least get a pillow for Dez.

She walked over the green chair. Under the pillow was a phone. She put the stuff she had down on the little table next to the chair and picked up the phone. When she turned it on, she saw it had a new text message:

Inbox-Dez, I realy dk what 2 do, tis whole ally thing is drivin me bananas. You know how calm an collected i am, but tis is realy driving me crazy.-

Trish was curious about what Dez and Austin were hiding from her. So she texted Austin back.

Outbox-Wat happend?-

It didn't take Austin more than a second to reply.

Inbox-GOD! What took you so long! I tought you wood nevr reply!-

Outbox-Jus tell me, wat's drivin u crazy.-

Inbox-I had a dream tat ally was tryin 2 find out my secret an i told her, an then it was bout 2 realy happen in real life wen she woke me up after we kissd.-

Outbox-U and Ally kissed!?-

Inbox-No, i would never let tat happen-

Outbox-Wait im confused...-

Inbox-What else is new?-

Outbox-I still don get wat happend. Does ally kno da secret or not? An so u guys didn kiss?-

Inbox-Do i realy hav 2 explain evrythin? No, tat all happend in the dream.-

Outbox-Den wat r u so freakd out bout?-

Inbox-Cuz ally was repeatin evrythin she said in the dream.-

Outbox-Ohhhhh...Tats a little weird...-

Inbox-Duh! I wood nevr kiss ally in real life, an Ik it wood jus ruin things between us.-

Outbox-So does tis mean u like ally?-

Inbox-Dez. Ill tell you once an ill tell you again. I do not and nevr will like ally in tat way!-

Outbox-R u sure?-

Inbox-Your annoyin me now.-

Outbox-Sorry buddy. Wat was tis big secret again.-

Inbox-Seriously?!-

Outbox-Sorry, forgot.-

Inbox-How can you 4get?-

Outbox-Is it tat big?-

Inbox-Gbye!-

Outbox-Can i at least tell Trish?-

Inbox-NO! Why wood you wan 2 tell her...Wait...Do you like Trish?

Trish was having a hard time coming up with what to reply to that one.

Outbox-Gross, Austin. No. Its jus she wont tell ally, she told me.-

Inbox-She wood totally tell ally! Shes a good liar!-

Trish thought about it and said to herself, "True."

Outbox-Forget about it. R u sure tat its tat big so tat we cant tell da girls?-

Inbox-Of course. The Girls cannot kno bout my fantasies.

Trish about two seconds away from fiding out what the big secret was, but Ally called out her name. She quickly erased all the messages from Dez' phone and dropped it back on the chair. She then went downstairs to take care of Ally.

Austin's POV

When Austin noticed that Dez stop replying he sent about four messages:

Outbox-Your not goin 2 tell them rite, or did you realy 4get?-

Outbox-Hello...?-

Outbox-Are you at the Sonic Boom?-

Outbox-Dez!

Austin slipped his phone into his back pocket and walked by the Surf Shop. He was sure Trish worked there. He walked over the counter and saw Billl putting beach balls into a bin. "Wassup Bill", Austin greeeted.

"Actually it's Bi-"

"I know how you say it. So...where's Trish?"

"She said she polllishing the boards in the back", he said. He walked over to a doorway with curtains. He opened them and looked through. "Trish, your blllonde friend is...hey! She's not there. Did I say she could llleave?"

Austin just rolled his eyes and told him, "It's cool. See ya." Austin was hoping that Ally wasn't mad at him as he went back to the Sonic Boom.

What he found was a little odd to him. _What in the world?_ Dez was sleeping on the ground, Trish was actually working, she was moping up some yellow goo, and Ally was no where to be found. There were no costomers in the store as well, which was odd because it's not closing time.

"Trish!? Are you cleaning!?"

She looked up at him surprised and put the mop to the side. "Don't get used to it. The only reason I'm cleaning up this mess is because Mr. Dawsin is not here today and Ally is like that", she said motioning next to Austin.

Austin looked over and saw Ally laying on the couch with an icepack on her forehead and she didn't look so good. He walked over to her and knelled by her side. "What happened?"

"Fans...lots of them...eggs...fell over the railing..."

"You fell over the railing!?"

"Yeah. And Dez broke her fall", Trish added.

"Ouch. I hope your okay. Did my fans do this to you", he asked.

"Yup. They egged me for dating you", she said turning her head.

"This has to stop. This is going to stop. We are not dating and if we were so what. No one should treat you like this", he said with an angry tone.

"What can we do about it", Ally asked.

"I have something in mind."

"Does it involve helping me clean all this up", Trish yelled out.

"No. But it helps Ally", Austin said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. _No one is going to do this to my best friend. I'm going to do something about this._

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Dislikes, Likes. Please leave a review and if you think this is corny, then say which part and I'll try to make it bettter. Sorry I overreacted. But hey, we got a Auslly moment out of it. What do you think is Austin's plans? Hope you guys have a happy hoildays! I'll probably won't be posting the next chapter until next year ;) See ya next time Auslly lovers!**


	7. Girlfriends & Girl Fussing

**-****jennimathewslovezzzhh****: Thanks so much, I know the feeling! But...if you only read them in a few minutes does that mean I'm making them too short? Let me know! I'm trying .  
-****LoveShipper****: Well Dez is one of the unlucky ones in the group, and he didn't really catch Ally know...it all happened by accident...Lol. Oh and Austin...well...I don't think he's going to find the girls that did that to Ally, and if he did...what could he do to them. He's a good guy. ;)  
-****queenc1****: Couldn't of said better myself girl, and I'm glad that your glad that glad Ally's okay...wait...what?...And yeah, let's hope Austin doesn't get trampled along the way, you know them fan girls...wonder what's going to happen when he meets the Auslly shippers... *wink wink* I'm such a dork  
-****brickbreaker****: That's what I like to hear! Well...not the heart-attack part...the part where you like my story so much that it did that to you...but I would never want to put you in a hospital... ;) But of course, I love Ally just as much as the next shipper. Thank you!**

Austin's POV

Austin has heard of weird things happening but a celebrity's girlfriend or boyfriend has never gotten egged by their fans before. Austin wouldn't even really call himself a celebrity, even though he was becoming one. Austin heard about the angry mob that went around for a couple of weeks when Selena Gomez started dating Justin Bieber, but I bunch of Bieber's fans never attacked Selena.

Austin didn't exactly know what his plan was, but he knew he didn't care who caused Ally to hurt herself as much as making sure it never happens again. He just wanted to find some kind of way to display a message to everyone. That was it. He was going to get the messages out into the magazines that his fans are going bananas.

The whole dating thing with Ally was something that he was probably going to just used to because he knew that the tabloids were going to make up lies about him anyways. He thought this was all going to blow over pretty soon, but now that some girls decided they could do something about their jealousy to a girl that they never met, the rumors are going to stop now.

Imagine if we were dating and I loved her, then I would be really angry with these fans. That was kind of weird to think of that scenario, me and Ally in love. That would never happen. Ally and I are too close of friends. That's why I'm doing this, not because I like her. Although that would make things one hundred times easier to tell everyone that Ally and I are happy and to just get over it.

I walked into the parking lot and quickly got into my car. I was headed to the place where random people try to snap a picture of me from outside my house to make a quick buck. The magazine people would stop at nothing to get a juicy story, they were like hungry sharks and I knew a bunch of them would run to me as soon as I walked in through that door.

I drove over there and surprisingly they were really busy. When someone saw me, her whole face lit up and she ran over to me. "Well! If it isn't Austin Moon! Welcome, welcome. Please do. Do you have an appointment? I didn't know that you were doing a spread?"

"Well. Actually…I don't have an appointment."

"Well, that's perfectly okay", she said with her eyes wandering. She started to look around, grabbed a stack of papers, looked through them, and then told me to talk to the girl behind the desk.

I walked up to the desk and there was a hot girl typing away on her laptop. She didn't look up at me and when two minutes passed by, I tapped my fingers on the desk. "Hi. I'm Austin-"

"Austin Moon! Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Well, there was an incident that happened…to…my…Fr…my girlfriend." When Austin said that four of the interns stopped what they were doing to listen to what Austin had to say. The girl behind the desk put on a serious look and folded her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to go on", she said.

"Yes", Austin said with hope. "A few of my fans turned into a mob and threw eggs at her, in Miami."

One of the interns with a brown ponytail pulled out a notepad, clicked her pen, and started to write things down. "Wow", the girl with the ponytail said.

"Is Allison okay", an intern with blondish highlights asked.

"Well she got bumps in bruises because she fell over a railing with the mess." A few girls gasped and all the interns had a serious face on that let me know that they wanted to know more.

"I wonder why the fans wouldn't like her. Maybe they just haven't gotten to know her", the only intern without a skirt on said.

"Yes. We need to get an interview with her", the blond highlighted girl said.

"That shouldn't be a problem", the girl with the ponytail added.

The girl behind the desk rested her hand on her chin and said, "Austin."

"I think I can make it happen", he said nervously hoping inside Ally would be up to it. Two interns walked away and the girl behind the desk began to pound on her keyboard.

"We'll make it a front cover page. How's Sunday sound?"

I texted Ally quickly saying:

Outbox-Looks like Auslly is goin 2 b busy Sunday.-

Inbox-Sounds like a plan. Team Austin meeting tomorrow, u can talk about it.-

"Ally agrees that Sunday is good", he said. She smiled at him and Austin started to feel better.

"Is that all", she asked.

"No. I have a message to all my fans. I think it's going to be a big scoop." Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Austin, full of curiosity.

"Sounds interesting, does it also have to do with your girlfriend?"

"Yes. I want to let everyone know that I don't want them attacking my girlfriend, and that I love my fans, and there's no reason for them to drop to those kinds of measures because these things didn't happen to the Kardashians or Jelena, or any of the other famous people."

"I think I'll handle this one", a little girl said pushing through the crowd. Austin was quiet. "Hi", the little girl said putting out her hand for Austin to shake it. "My name is Megan Simms. You're Austin Moon." She snapped a quick picture of him with the camera that was around her neck.

"Aww, did someone bring you, to bring your daughter to work day", Austin asked with a sweet voice.

"Did someone bring you", she said with attitude. "I am one of the editors for Cheetah Beat Magazine. I have interview with the coolest girl in the world. Ally Dawsin. Who you are not dating", she said with more attitude.

"Megan. How are you going to tell me-"

"Because, I'm the paparazzi and I can tell that you two would never date unless she got hit over the head with a wacky stick. I'm a big fan of you Austin, but when you were on 'The Chat' you two didn't look like a couple at all. You also said it yourself, 'I don't think her more than a friend.' You don't fool me Austin Moon. No one can. And I will always know the truth, just like I know that you're a black belt in karate and eat bugs for you well-toned diet."

"Where did you hear that", Austin asked with much doubt.

"The internet. You're not calling me a liar, are you Austin. Because I fully believe those things about you, because I am one of the most powerful people in media right now and you don't want me to mark you as not."

"Okay", he said.

"Now, what is this big scoop that you have in stored for us", she said with a big smile.

"I want to get a big message out there for my fans. I want to say something about my fans behavior towards Ally."

"Sounds, tres fabulous. We will keep in touch Austin", she said as she exited. As soon as she was out of sight all the interns went back to work. Austin turned to the girl behind the desk and she said to him, "Sunday."

"Sunday", he responded.

The Next Day

Austin walked into the Sonic Boom and Ally was behind the desk smiling at her gavial, looking a lot better than she did yesterday. "Hey Ally, I see you're feeling better", he said to her.

"I guess. I only got a few bruises", she said.

"What else is new? I feel like I got a concussion", Dez added.

"You looked like you were on something", Trish added from behind a magazine. Ally giggled and then bagged her gavial eleven times before Austin grabbed her hand. She smirked and then put the gavial down. "Team Austin meeting is now in session", she said with a smile. "Trish", Ally said gesturing to her.

"Austin. I booked you a performance at Fall Fest", Trish said.

"That's awesome", Austin said while walking over to Dez. "What up!"

"Ally, are you working on a new song", Trish asked her.

"Actually I do have the music, just not the lyrics", she replied.

"Perfect", Austin said. "I guess we'll work on it next week."

"Why next week, why not this weekend", she asked him.

"Because my girlfriend has an interview this Sunday", he said. Trish and Dez quickly turned their heads to Ally. They had surprised looks on their faces. "He's obviously kidding", she shouted.

"I had to tell the press that we were dating", he said.

"Austin! You actually admitted it was true", Ally shouted. Trish and Dez gasped, dropping their mouths. "Which it isn't! Austin, it was a rumor. Why did you tell them that we were actually dating! Now I'm in a relationship to everyone else in the world but me. Now I can't date other boys. Are life is going to be so complicated, you don't want bad publicity."

"So that means no looking at other girls", Trish added.

"And you guys have to act all couple-like in public, or Austin could be caught lying", Dez said.

"Hey, I'm not the one that started this rumor! It's just…I thought that it would make it better, because I'm trying to put a message out there that my fans that attacking Ally isn't right", he said.

"But lying isn't going to make it better, you should of just told the truth, you don't want to lose your fans", Ally said.

"I guess I really didn't think things through", Austin said.

"Anything else you want to tell us", Ally asked him.

"You got an interview with Cheetah Beat on Sunday", he said with a hopeful smile.

Ally glared at him and said, "Well I guess I better get used to getting interviewed. Please tell me it's not on TV, I don't think I can keep my lunch down", she said.

"No, it's with a little girl interviewing you behind a desk, blinding you with camera flashes", he told her.

"What that supposed to be sarcasm", Trish asked.

"Nope", Dez chimed in. "Megan Simms, one of the most powerful editors that can knock you out of the market-"

"Or help you make it big", Austin finished.

"How old is she", Ally asked.

"I don't know. Probably like eleven", Austin answered.

"Is she even aloud to post articles in a magazine when she hasn't even completed grade school", Trish joked.

"Who knows, I bet her mom has to help spell words she doesn't know", Austin added.

"She probably can't even reach over the computer desk", Dez joked as well while everyone giggled.

"Yeah, and she cries a lot", Ally shouted trying to play along. They just starred at her until the silence got to her. "What…Because she's young…like a baby…and babies cry", Ally said as Austin smiled at her and Dez raised his eyebrow.

"We got the joke it just wasn't funny", Trish explained. Ally put her hand on her hip, while she gave her signature dark eyed daggers. Austin loved to receive them sometimes.

Ally walked behind the desk and asked Dez, "Do you have anything planned?"

"I'm working on a new storyline for a new video for Austin, but it has to go with whatever song is the next biggest hit", he replied.

"How can you tell", Ally asked him.

"Me of course", Trish said flipping her hair. When everyone starred at her curiously, she gave in. "Fine, Jimmy Starr informs us if he wants to make it into a single, and eventually a music video."

"Cool. Meeting adjourned", Ally sang banging her gavel to a particular beat. _Clank Clank. Clank, Clank. Clank Clank. Clank Clank. Clank, Clank, Clank, Clank._ **(A/N: The beat is to "Don't look down" from Austin & Ally, the Halloween episode, the DUET!) **Austin liked the beat so he stopped Ally.

"Is that the new song", he asked her.

Ally blushed and said, "No."

"What song is that", he asked.

"No song in particular. It came to me one night. I'm just having trouble coming up with the chorus", she said.

"Cool, is it one of those songs for you? Do you want some help with it", he also asked.

"No, it's not a song for me. It's just something I came up with and I like it", she said.

"So, what's it for", he asked lastly.

"Nothing! Songs I write don't always concern you", she snapped back.

"So who's it for again", he asked growing more curious. She glared at him and then bagged her gavel a few more times at him, and then she gave him a look. He chuckled and she rolled her eyes and him. Then she took her gavel and post and walked into her dad's office.

"What do you think that was about", Austin asked Dez.

"Weird, you start keeping secrets from Ally, and now she starts keeping secrets from you. What kind of partnership is this", Dez replied.

Austin gave him a confused look when Trish slammed something on the table, making the two boys jump. "What secret", she said.

"What on earth do you mean Patrisha", Dez said piercing his lips at her. She gave him a stank look and then rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Austin, making him uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. "I know all about the thing that has to do with Ally that you're not telling her", she said nonchalantly.

Austin eyes widened and then he pushed Dez, "I told you not to tell her anything!"

"When did you tell me that", Dez asked unknowingly.

Austin pushed him again and Trish just smiled to herself and said, "Don't blame him for his own stupidity", she said.

"Yeah don't blame me for my own stupidity", Dez agreed. Then he looked up realizing what he had just said. "Wait…." Then Austin punched him in the arm and Dez flinched grabbing his arm.

Trish started laughing until she couldn't breathe. Austin and Dez started to get confused, "Alright stop Austin, I can't take it anymore."

"Just please don't tell Ally, I'll tell her…when I'm ready", Austin admitted.

"Yeah, you'll tell her when you're positive you and Ally won't end up", Dez said finishing it off with him making out with her making kissy noises. Trish just stared at him giving him the dullest look in the world and Austin glared at his best friend with annoyance.

"Look I was just joking I really don't know anything", she said.

"But you just said-", Austin started.

"I just told you what I know. I've been trying to get you guys to admit it, but just tell me already so the universe will be happy", she said.

"That makes sense", Dez said nodding.

Austin gave Dez a dumbfounded look, "No it doesn't!"

"I swear, a shoebox is smarter than you", she added. Austin gave his signature "I'm raising my eyebrows because I'm about to laugh at you" look and Dez gave his signature look, the one that told you his mind was blank.

"And you didn't tell Dez that he couldn't tell 'the girls', you told me that", she said with a smile.

"When, How", Austin asked her.

"Yesterday, when you texted Dez", she replied.

"No wonder I couldn't find my phone", Dez added.

"Yeah, you left it on the couch in the practice room. You were just about to tell me what the big secret was until Ally called me", she clarified.

"So that's why you said 'I forgot'. I was really getting annoyed", he said.

"How can we all manage to keep this from Ally if we do tell you", Dez said.

"Come on, I'm great at keeping secrets and revenge. Oh revenge…sweet, sweet memories", she said with a smile.

"But she's your best friend, I know you'll tell her", Austin told her.

"We've kept secrets from her before. Like that time you freed her bird", she said.

"Oh yeah…maybe we should tell her", Dez said.

"I don't even know why this is turning into such a big deal", Austin said frustrated.

"I don't even care. I've lost interest", she told them pulling out some lipgloss. "I'm going to get a new job. I'll just let you know that every day you won't tell me. I'm just a step away from finding out. Now I know that it will lead it Ally kissing you", she said winking at Austin.

When she walked away he turned to Dez and said, "She really can get under my skin sometimes. Now I know what you go through."

"Just tell her the big secret, maybe she can help you get rid of them", Dez said gesturing to the door.

"What big secret", Ally said fixing something from behind the desk. They both jumped up, not having even heard her walk up. She was like a little mouse, Austin thought.

"How long were you standing there", Austin asked.

"Don't even care, because you're not going to even tell me", she said storming upstairs angry.

"Wonder why she's so upset", Dez said. Austin then felt kind of guilty because he knew she was upset over the whole dating thing; and the fact that one of her best friends was keeping secrets from her. Austin decided to follow her, hoping she wouldn't slam the door in his face.

**So here it is! Sorry it took so long! I just been busy and then sick, but I think I'm feeling better now! Don't forget to check out my other story, "All the Wrong Ways". And guess what! **

**I'm now on wattpad****.**** com ****.****So if any of you guys are on there, send me a message and I'll check you out! I write One Direction fan fictions over there, because I recently have gone through a slight obsession over Harry Styles…its okay guys we'll get through this together! Lol**

**So I know I'm probably super late, but yesterday I just finished watching the new episode where Kira first appears! Yea! Austin doesn't like you, because you have stinky breath too! I'm such a weirdo…so hit me up guys, what do you think is going to happen next.**

**See ya next week Auslly lovers, don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. She Knows & She Blows

**First off before I get to the shout-outs I want to thank everyone for the constant feedback! It means a lot! I really 3 you guys, it always puts a smile on my face. Thank you to those of you that favorited and followed.**

**Steffa123****: Really? People have said they've heard this before? Maybe it's the title because I took from "I Dream of Jeannie****" w****hich was a really OLD TV show, like when my mom was a kid OLD. Sorry mom… But I'm glad you like I sure hope the fan fiction is original.  
****AUSLLYLUVER****: Thank you so much, that's what I hope people think of my story's that way. I like you too, and not just because of you username. *wink wink* I started to write long enough chapters…but not too long so you guys will get bored, but long enough. I always get worried about that. I try ****  
****LoveShipper****: 0.0 How did you know?! That's what I'm trying to go for, but if you watched the episodes, you know how easy it is to trick Megan. This chapter is dedicated to you my girl, just because. Auslly Chemistry is the best chemistry, not just because I had Chemistry midterms to take.**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! I love yous! Shut up spell check! Yeah I added an "s" what you gonna do about it! Damn red squiggly line! **

**Now it's time to get down to business... AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSLLL LLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY! It's time to warm up my "I told you so" dance for my cousin because did anybody see the promo for Girlfriends & Girl Friends! I did and I couldn't breathe from all the screaming that took place after I watched it. It comes on this Sunday, I don't think I can wait five days, I just can't! OMG! So if you didn't watch it, go freaking watch it so you can fangirl with me right now. Kays, okay.**

**3 Auslly 3 Thank you Kira, and your stanky breath!**

Austin's POV

When Ally got upset and stormed out of the practice room, Austin started to feel bad. He kind of felt guilty because he was keeping secrets from Ally. He didn't expect to come across that way, so when she stomped up the stairs and into the practice room, he followed her.

Dez watched as Austin followed her after she slammed the door. He walked up to the door unsure if it was okay for him to just walk in. He kept templating whether to knock on the door or not. He put his hand up to knock, but then stood there starring at the door.

"Are you going to go in or not", Dez said to him from the counter.

"I don't know if she wants me too", Austin pleaded. He got up the courage and was ready to knock on the door when he heard the keys of the piano being pressed. A melody started to flow out of her and Austin liked it. Then she started singing.

_Oh yeah he shouldn't have lied _

_He was in over his head _

_All the games that he played _

_Is playing me instead _

_Can't forgive him, I'm trying to forget _

_He was too busy fronttin' _

_How dumb can he get?_

Austin knew that he messed things up with Ally and he had to fix it. He not only told the public that he and Ally were dating, but he also has been keeping secrets and lying. He slowly opened the door, but Ally didn't hear him and continued singing.

_Oh-oh oh what is it _

_Oh-oh oh he messed it up, up, up _

_Can I tell you what, what, what_

"Yes, tell me what", he said leaning on the doorway making Ally jump up.

"Austin..." She gave him and a look and turned her chair to face the wall. "I told you to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry I lied to the press Ally, but please stop being mad at me", he said.

"Oh, I'm not mad. Just the fact that you probably have some big secret on me and you won't tell me", she said sarcastically.

"I don't have anything on you", he reassured.

"You keep lying and everything you and Dez talk about is in secrecy and I'm getting tired of it", she said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry that it makes you so upset that you wrote a song about it, but I didn't mean to make you upset."

"If you would just tell me what the stupid secret is, it would make everything a whole lot easier", she said getting more pissed off.

"There is no big secret, I promise", he said.

"If it's not a secret then tell me", she said.

"It doesn't even have to do with you", he lied. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why are you such a jerk", she shouted.

"I am not being a jerk Ally! You're the one who's overreacting", he shouted back at her.

"Oh I'm overreacting", she said standing up to face me. "You're the one acting like a little girl going off telling people that we were dating so it would make it easier to tell your fans. How and in what way did it make this easier Austin? In what way?"

"I did it for you because obviously my fans don't like you", I argued.

"First of all they're our fans because I'm the one who does all the work and you're the one that gets to have fun cavorting around a stage like an idiot!"

"First of all, I have no idea what cavorting means! And second of all, I dance way better than any bone in your body!"

"At least I have a body, when's the last time I saw you lift some weights", she said pointing at me.

"Oh now I'm not muscler! Actually I have some pretty good looking arms!"

"In your dreams Moon!"

"At least I get chicks; I never see a guy even look your way!" I thought about what I just said.

"Get out! Get out!" She picked up bottles of water that were on the piano and threw them at me.

"Ouch! Stop it Ally!"

"I'm sorry, my rhythmless bones can't understand you", she said walking over to the table and throwing an orange at me.

"Stop it Ally! I just wanted to make up!"

"Yeah well, you did a great job at that!" She walked over to the poll table and grabbed the stick and Austin quickly walked over to rip it out her hands. "Give it back, I want to stick it up your-"

"Ally, I'm sorry. I just think that things between us have gotten a little weird."

She sat down in the single chair. "Go on", she said crossing her legs.

"I didn't mean to insult you, you know that any guy would be lucky to have someone as beautiful and talented as you", he admitted. She looked up at him no longer angry. "I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to keep secrets from you either."

"Then is the secret that bad, that you can't tell me what it is", she said.

"I guess so", he started. "I just don't want you to think of me differently.

"If I promise that I won't treat you or think of you any different than I do now, will you tell me", she tried asking.

"Possibly", he told her.

"I mean…it can't be that bad…unless…you…like…made out with Trish…something that bad", she said.

Austin laughed, "No way, nothing like that. I would never kiss Trish. But all in all curiosity…Why would I kissing Trish be bad?"

Ally all of a sudden got really nervous with her eyes wide and her checks flushed. "No reas- I guess…I just…I mean." She turned to look at Austin in the eyes. "I guess it would just make things more complicated because you two are my two best friends. You would feel the same way if…like…Dez and I kissed, right."

"Woa, would that be some irony", he mumbled under his breath.

"What", she said confused.

"I said that it would be pretty crazy", he lied.

"Yeah it kind of would be. I mean I love Dez, but Dez and I actually…No…Dez is just too…Dez", she said smiling at me.

"So are we cool", Austin asked.

"Yeah, I guess we're cool", she said standing up to give Austin a hug.

"And don't worry Ally", he told her. "You're my best friend and I trust you. I'll tell you my secret when I'm ready."

"That feels so great to know", she said exhaling. "But just so we're clear", she said with an unsure look on her face. "The secret isn't anything bad about me that anyone can use to potentially hurt me in the future", she said worried.

"No, of course not. You need to stop getting so worried about these kinds of things", he said smiling at her. She smiled at him again and then she pulled Austin in for another hug. This hug was longer and sweeter; it almost felt romantic to Austin.

When they pulled away from the hug they still had their arms around each other. Austin was still holding her in his arms and they found themselves lost in thought. He never really noticed how pretty Ally looked so close up and then he noticed it. Ally was staring at Austin's lips.

He started to think that maybe kissing Ally wouldn't be such a bad thing. He looked at her hair, nose, eyes, and then her lips. All the things that he liked about Ally. He saw Ally lean in slightly. _Was Ally going to kiss me?_

He looked at her lips, noticing how perfectly pink they were, and how close they were. What could happen if he just leaned-

"Are you guys good again", Dez shouted making them jump backwards. Austin's cheeks felt hot and then when he turned to look at Ally, she was running her hands through her hair.

"Yup", Austin shouted shakily.

"Great", Dez shouted back.

"Umm", Ally started breaking the newfound silence. "I'm going to see if I can turn that into a song." She slowly walked over to the piano sitting down as Austin tried to think of something to say.

"Yeah, cool. I'm going to go", he said pointing to the door. "Stuff", he blurted out dashing downstairs back to the Sonic Boom. He walked slowly over to Dez still thinking about what just happened. "What is it buddy, you look sick", Dez told him.

"I think Ally and I almost kissed", he admitted making Dez look at him with an evil smile.

"I knew it", he said licking something off his hand.

Austin gave him a weird look, "I don't know what happened. We hugged and then she started starring at my lips and then I noticed how pretty she looks."

"Repeat that again", Trish said popping up from behind the desk.

They jumped up and Austin frowned at her, "I told you to stop doing that."

"Do you expect me to just squat down there until you say the secret, I don't have all day", she said.

"Well, you better have all day because I'm going to watch what I say around you", he said raising his eyebrow.

"Too late, I already heard it", she said with excitement. "You and Ally almost kissed", she sort of shouted.

"Shh! Will you quiet down, I don't want Ally to think that I'm talking about her behind her back", Austin told Trish.

"Doesn't even matter because I'm going to drill her later", Trish said with a big smile.

"What do you mean by drill", Dez said licking his hand again. They stared at him with weird looks until the quiet got to him. "What? Do you want some", Dez added putting out his hand.

They shook their heads and Trish continued, "So did you make the first move?"

"No."

"Did you want to make the first move?"

"No."

"Would you have kissed her again?"

"No."

"Did she make the first move?"

"No."

"Did she smile?"

"No."

"Did she look like she didn't want to?"

"No."

"Did you smile?"

"No."

"Do you like her?"

"No."

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know."

"Did you want to kiss her?" Trish stared him down wide-eyed and when he didn't answer right away, Trish gasped. "You did want to kiss her back", Trish said as she shook his arm.

She squealed and shook him again, "OH MY GOD! That was the secret. You like Ally." She smiled wide with her mouth open as Austin rolled his eyes.

"No", Austin replied.

"Denial", Dez whispered to Trish loud enough for Austin to hear it.

Trish nodded in agreement as Austin tried to defend himself, "I am not in denial. Ally is my best friend. It's just something that two people who are very close, who just so happen to be a boy and a girl think about. I blame this on our hormonal and twisted part of our minds. Ally and I do not like each other in that way, and it's crazy to think we are." Trish folded their arms smirking, looking at each other, and then back at Austin. "And that was not the secret, the secret was I was having dreams about her."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Trish put in there as he continued.

He rolled his eyes and blushed, but continued, "Not that I have a crush on her."

"I don't see the difference", Trish said.

"Thank you", Dez said putting his hands up.

"No! No thank you! You two are impossible", Austin said frutrated as he walked away. Only to have them follow him.

"I can already see their first date", Trish said as Austin groaned dragging his feet out the door.

"So we actually agree on something", Dez said to her.

"For once", she said nodding.

"I was thinking they watch a movie alone at his house", Dez said.

"Actually I was thinking a nice dinner at a romantic restaurant", Trish said.

"I think a movie is better", he said.

"By who? You? No, a dinner would be nicer and Austin would try to empress her by doing something stupid but cute, like trying to order for her or wiping food off her face", Trish said.

"Excuse me? Wait how did you know I would try to do those things if I take a girl out to dinner?"

"Magic", she replied. **(A/N: If you guys read closely, this actually is a mini spoiler alert for something that happens in the show, but you didn't hear it from me.)**

"I think alone in dark lights is better", Dez said moving his eyebrows making Trish snarl at him.

"All guys think the same", she said walking ahead as Dez tried to catch up. Austin knew they wouldn't listen to him because they were convinced, but he sure wasn't.

**So, Trish is in on the secret now! Let me know what you guys think in a review. Come on show me some love! So since I think there is enough of you guys reading, how about a CONTEST.**

**You heard me, CONTEST! I want you guys with those movie making skills to make me a trailer for this fan fiction, which is my most popular fan fiction as well. You guys make a trailer for this fan fiction using clips from the show, and the person with the best trailer gets prizes galore!**

**Well…not real prizes because I have no money…Well I will on my birthday, which is in 3 weeks! So these are the prizes:**

**#1: Your account gets featured on my profile until this story is completed.  
#2: I read and favorite all of the fan fictions you have written.  
#3: I tell everyone who reads my fan fictions to check out my favorite out of your stories (this applies if you only have written one)  
#4: You get props for creating the trailer (duh…)  
#5: You get a shout out every week!**

**So if you want to join the contest please do! Plus I won't read ALL of your fan fictions if you've written thirty only that apply to Austin & Ally, unless your that committed you awesomely awesome person you!**


	9. Admitting & Secret Meetings

**LoveShipper****: You and your predictions you! Stop being so smart! Just kidding, I love your dedication, Lol. Trish won't drop hints to Ally, but she will try to get things out of her. Yeah at first I was having trouble coming up with new dreams for Austin, but now I'm just seeing how I can make them dreams true!  
****Awesomesauce325****: I know I'm trying to keep myself sane with all the wait, something is really wrong with me… It's all cool because I know somewhere behind a computer is another crazed 15 year old Auslly shipper. Do you know how hard it is not to go online and find them spoiler alerts. YOU DON'T KNOW! But now I'm writing this two days before it comes out and by the time I post this it will be probably past the time the episode airs…oh yeah and Trish knows. Lol  
****queenc1****: I love how your always one of the first to comment :)  
****JoeyJar99****: Okay, I totally like you. You made me laugh while I was reading it in the school library. Not kidding, that happened. I tried to stop myself from laughing. Those parts were so fun to write. :D Oh and the mini spoiler that was hidden in my chapter, read between the lines, read, you'll be right.  
****ashray4****: Thanks so much, your making me blush…that rhymed…I swear I didn't mean it to… I feel like a dork know.  
****Carley Madison****: Well it's in his point of view because we can hear what he's thinking and all that junk but I didn't use the first person but that's all… Don't embarrass me! . jk thanks glad you liked it**

**CONTEST: The contest has only barely started! Really simple actually. Make me a trailer for this fan fiction, whoever makes the best one wins. Shoot me a message or leave a review if you're interested. Love ya!**

**2 DAYS TO GO! SUNDAY! KISS AUSLLY KISS! GO ALLY! YOU LIKE AUSTIN! GO ALLY! YOU LIKE AUSTIN!  
Also thanks to those of you that favorited and followed, and some of you even are following me! Thank you it means more than anything!**

**(If your still reading this, this is me after I watched Girlfriends & Girl friends) I hate the world right now. Poor freaking Ally. I am like so depressed over the ending of that episode. I feel like crawling under my bed and not coming out. Everything sucks. But I will not give up! I will go down with this ship!**

Austin walked up the front steps of his house, trying not to think about Ally, and opened his door. When he walked inside, he expected his parents not to be there because they were always so busy with their jobs. He was wrong.

His parents were standing right in the doorway. He nearly walked right into them. They were smiling very wide, probably with some big news because they were waiting for him. "Hey mom, hey dad", he said.

"Congratulations Austin", his mother Mimi said.

"Come here son", his dad, Mike said.

"What's the good news guys", Austin asked with a smile. They laughed confusing Austin a little. "What", Austin asked them.

"I think he gets that sense of humor from you Mike", Mimi said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I did get voted biggest joker of the 7th grade", he said thinking back but to Austin his dad wasn't the slightest funny. "So Austin we are so proud of you", she started.

Then his mind clicked, they must have been talking about his new album. "Thanks mom, the new album is becoming a pretty big hit", he said and they busted out laughing again.

"Stop it Austin", Mike stated confusing Austin again. "We're talking about you and Ally finally getting together", he said. Austin's eyeballs nearly pop out. _What did they mean by finally?_

"Finally", Austin repeated.

"Yes", his mother said too excited. "We are so glad you finally realized what's right in front of you. You could see the chemistry between you too sparking up the first time we saw you two singing together", his mother said.

"Ally is such a nice girl. Plus her grades are fantastic", his father added. Now Austin saw where this was going. "You guys could study and write songs together", Mike said.

Austin rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, "Thanks, mom and dad."

"She really is brilliant, don't let her go", Mimi said.

"Alright, I get it guys. I'm going up to my room", Austin told them.

"That reminds me, you guys can have all the time together you want just remember that if you guys want to go in your room alone just make sure your protect-"

"MOM!"

"What", she said defensive.

"Your mother is right, you need to be careful not to go too far when you two are-"

"GOODBYE", Austin shouted running up the stairs and into his room. He couldn't believe his parents actually thought that him and Ally were going out. _How was it so believable? _Then he thought about what his mother said. _Was it true? Could you really see something there between us when we were singing together. From the first moment up until now? _

Austin felt so confused. _Ally and I are best friends. She likes pickles, I like pancakes. She likes reading books, I like having fun. I'm calm and collected and she chews on her hair when she gets nervous. The list could go on and on._

_But it's not like I like Ally for those reasons. I love Ally, she's awesome…I just don't….LOVE Ally. She my best friend. I like writing songs with Ally. I like hanging out with Ally. I like her smile and her posture. I like the way her hair bounces around…OH MY GOD! I really do have feeling for Ally. I like Ally._

_She's perfect for me. And now that I actually want her, I want to get her to be mines. Which would be kind of hard for the fact that before I made it pretty clear that I just like her as friends. Also we are already dating. So when we are in public I'm going to have to pretend like I'm pretending that I really like her, when I do. Wow that's confusing._

_And when people aren't around I still have to act like the same old Austin, but I need to charm her._ Austin knew what he had to do. But before he even walked out his house, there was one thing he really had to do. He needed to call Dez.

la*star la*star la*star

"Are you sure you want to tell Trish", Dez asked as he set the three drinks on the table.

"She's already in on the secret. She has to know", Austin replied.

"But don't you think telling everyone except Ally is going to hurt your chances", Dez told him.

"Hurt his chances of what", Ally said sitting down next to Austin surprising them.

"Nothing", Dez quickly shouted. "His chances of uhh…uhh"

"Asking my parents for a new phone", Austin quickly said. Dez winked at him as if to say, nice save. "Oh, cool. What happened to your original phone", she said.

"Nothing, I just want an upgrade", he said.

"But don't you have the iPhone-" **(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the iPhone or Apple Products, that made me sound like I was broke…anyways carry on)**

"Ally", Dez quickly interrupted before they could run out of excuses. "What are you doing here?"

"Trish texted me saying that Austin wanted to meet us here", she said. Austin glared at Dez as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's weird. I don't remember asking Trish to come meet me and Dez here", Austin said.

"Well, I have the text from Trish right here. I thought you wanted to talk about the interview or something", she said.

"Well, it's just me and Dez here eating having lunch. Right Dez", Austin said getting nervous.

"What", Dez said out of it making Austin kicked him. Dez yelped grabbing his knee realizing what was going on. "Oh, umm…Yeah", he said.

"Then why do you guys have three sodas", she said pointing at the blue cup set aside for Trish.

"Oh that one", Dez said. "That was mines, I finished it." Ally was catching on to them getting nervous and she knew they were hiding something. She grabbed the cup as Dez made a face. Austin face palmed himself as Ally shook the cup. "It seems full to me", she said.

"I don't know", Austin mumbled taking a big sip of his.

She slammed the cup on the table looking at the boys. "What's going on guys! Are you still hiding something from me", she said. "You guys are meeting someone here and you don't want me here", she shouted hurt.

"No Ally. That's not it", Austin said not looking her in the eye. _Those beautiful dark brown eyes._

"Then what is it Austin", she said putting her hand on her hip. Dez looked at Austin, waiting for the answer as well.

"We were just gonna get you a drink too", Austin lied. Ally groaned loudly, pushing the chair in roughly. It surprised Austin because he had never seen Ally this angry. Not even the time Dez ate her homework that she had been working on for days.

As she walked away she said loud enough for both Dez and Austin to hear, "I HATE liars."

"Looks like you're out of luck", Dez mumbled making Austin want to slap him.

"I hate lying to Ally, but what was I supposed to say. And now that I like her, it hurts even more." It hurted Austin to know that it was troubling their friendship that he was still keeping secrets from her.

A girl walked up to Austin that was about 13 years old. "What happened", she asked. Austin and Dez were a little weirded out.

"Umm…what", Austin asked her.

"Why did Ally storm away like that? Did you two get into a fight", she said shocked. She was obviously a fan that liked "Auslly". Dez looked at Austin to see if he would answer the girl. "Kind of but she and I-"

"Oh my god! You guys are so cute together. I hope you didn't ruin it", she said sounding a little dramatic. Dez raised his eyebrow as she pulled out her phone. "They need to know about this", she said to herself.

"Oh no", Dez mumbled.

"Wait a minute. You're not going to share this little thing with anyone, right", Austin said.

"I'm sorry, did you not want me to?" She got all wide-eyed as she quickly turned off her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. It took about four seconds for Austin's tweeter page to be ambushed by a thousand comments.

_Oh no! I 3 Auslly!_

_Please make up!_

_Give her a goodbye kiss for me Austin._

_Poor Ally! You were so cute together._

_You two didn't break up did you?_

_Finally! You finally dropped that talentless girl._

_What happened!?_

_I bet it's nothing guys #ausllyforever_

Austin quickly read the tweets and nervously put his phone on the table. Dez picked it up and started to scroll through the tweets.

"Sorry, but those are my people. They need to know my opinion at all times. Surprisingly it got from Tumble to Tweeter faster than I thought. Anyways…Do you mind if I could have a quick picture", she said quickly.

It left Austin speechless. All he could choke out was, "Sure." He stood up smiling and she snapped the photo. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off madly blushing. "Shall I even ask what 'Tumble' is", Austin said sitting back down.

"I'll search it up", Dez said pulling out his phone. He typed away on his phone. Dez laughed, scrolled down and made a face. "OH WHAT IS THAT!" He squinted at his phone, raised his eyebrow and kept scrolling. He laughed again before putting his phone down. "It's some kind of blogging website with a lot of 'different' things on it."

As more and more tweets were popping up, Dez took a look at his page feed. "Ut-oh", he said to Austin.

"I don't even want to know", he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"How bad is it", Austin said putting his head down.

"They have pictures", he said holding the phone for Austin to see. He grabbed the phone from Dez, wondering how someone could have possibly gotten a picture. There wasn't even that many people at the food court, for the fact that it was 4 'o clock.

The pictures were moving. It was of them sitting at the table a few minutes ago. Ally was mad and she stood up and walked away angrily. Then the last one was Austin's face looking upset.

"How can anyone get these. There's barely anyone around", Austin shouted.

"I don't know", Dez replied taking the phone back. "But people are jumping crazy conclusions", he said scrolling down. "Some people think you cheated on her…Some people think that you dumped her…Some people think that it was a small fight and you guys are still together…Oh that's gross", Dez said as he read the Tumble posts.

"What", Austin asked putting his hand on his head.

"What is wrong with fans now a days", Dez mumbled under his breath.

"Just tell me before I lose interest", he said.

"It says that we're together. Like together. Their calling it the Daustin bromance", Dez told him making a face.

"That's a little weird", Austin said.

"I know right, we're best buddies. You would never get in the way of me and-"

"And the fact that I, I don't know, LIKE GIRLS", Austin interrupted.

"Well, yeah that too", Dez added.

"What. Who wouldn't I get in the way of", Austin asked.

"Huh? Nothing. I didn't say me and anyone", Dez tried to cover up.

"No. I heard you", Austin said with a smile. "You said I can't get in the way of you and…who is it? Dez do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, no. Trust me. You would be the first to know", Dez explained.

"Well you like someone then. Who is it", Austin pleaded.

"No one. I meant I would never get in the way of you and Ally", Dez lied.

"Okay", Austin gave up. Trish started to walk up from across the court, late as usual. She smiled as she sat down. She saw the empty seat and frowned. "Where's Ally", she said pointing to the drink.

"Girls! Always noticing how many cups there are on a table.", Austin blurted.

"Woa, calm down. I was just wondering", she said. "What's up with him", she asked Dez.

"What's up with me? What's up with you", Austin yelled at her still upset. "Why did you tell Ally that we wanted to meet you guys here!"

"Because Dez said that you wanted to meet us here", she explained.

"No. I said _us_ as in _me_ and _you_. Not _you_ and _Ally_, Trish", Dez defended.

"Ohhh…Oops", she said before leaning over the table and taking the drink.

"Oops? Oops! There is no oops, Ally is upset with me now because she thinks we're hiding something from here and meeting people in secret. And now her and I are in a fight. Again", Austin told her.

"Ouch. How are you going to get yourself out of this one", she asked.

"Me! It's everyone else's fault! Not mines! With the texting and the 'who's drink is that' and the whole 'oh let me just _typidity typidity_ on my phone' and spread the news to the thousand people!"

"Okay. Someone needs a nice little relaxing taste of 'calm the hell down'", she told him.

"Me. I don't need to calm down. You need to calm down", Austin yelled at her making a few people start to stare.

"Okay Austin", she said as she turned to Dez. "Seriously what's up with him", she asked him again.

"He likes Ally now", Dez said with a smirk. Austin blushed a little, angering down a little. **(A/N: Yes I know that's not a real word)** Trish smiled wide looking at Austin. "I knew it", she squealed.

"Well. I don't know how you know it because I didn't even like her until yesterday", he said.

"Oh wow. This is awesome", she said running over to Austin and squeezing him. She gasped.

"What is it", Dez asked.

"I gotta go", she said still with a big smile on her face.

"Where", Austin asked her.

"To go do some digging on Ally. She must feel the same way", Trish said grabbing her bag off the chair.

"No, we're just friends. But I mean…You think so", Austin said. She nodded her head and waved at the boys before walking away.

"Do you think that Ally has feelings for me too", Austin asked Dez.

"Who knows. She could. But she still seems a little mad at you", he replied.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you", Trish said walking back up to get the drink. "They moved the interview with Megan Simms to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow", Austin shouted. "Why would they tell us today!?"

"Oh, they didn't. They informed me a few days ago, but I just remembered to tell you know. See you guys", she said.

"Looks like you've got less than twenty-four hours to make up with Ally and convince her to play as your girlfriend for the interview. And plus, while pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, you're trying to make her your real girlfriend", Dez told him.

"Well, this is terrific", Austin said.

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait, my birthday passed, obviously since Campers & Complications aired… but anyways I was really busy with school, and my party, and other things I have been working on. My hands were just tied well not anymore. On to the Auslly gossip.**

**Omg Campers & Complications was just the best episode ever, it's like my favorite right now. I'm so in love with that. Oh so many different feels right now. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And with Chapters & Choices coming on today, nothing could make this better. SO MUCH AUSLLY =)**

**Oh! And if anyone wanted to know, the contest in which you make a trailer for this fanfiction is still on! THANK YOU! **


	10. Sleep-Overs & Secrets

**Hey people of earth and all that is Auslly! So I know it's been a really long time since I posted the last chapter, but you really don't feel like getting the usual excuses. I just have a lot on my plate with all the reading and writing. But I promise to update as soon as I can. On to the really late shout-outs!  
****queenc1****: Ikr! Ally is just upset with Austin because their still in an awkward spot, I mean look at all the stuff they've been through. Also she may or may not like Austin as well…huh…uhh? Lol But thanks for the feedback!  
****the-auslly-shipper****: omg really, so many people love this story it became a bigger hit than I expected but thank you so much, oh gosh you make me blush! Don't worry it will be up soon!  
****iamsoproh****: haha! Glad you liked it, I've been a huge fan of Auslly for a while, as you can tell but Trez it's just so odd and funny you want it to happen. But the funny part is, in the show and Dez ships Auslly, and Ally ships Trez…funny huh?  
****LoveShipper****: Oooo, I hope it wasn't too much of a mind twist…Oh yes I do I love it when my readers have big reactions! Lol And yup you got it exactly on the nose girl awesome! But actually now that Austin knows he likes Ally, he won't be pretending. Or will he? Wait, what… ;)  
****JoeyJar99****: OMG! Did it seem OOC for Austin to be all hype about the argument between Ally and them, Lol hope not. I just wanted it to be funny. And omg yes you are so funny. I was up last night giggling in my bed for a good half an hour and it was all quiet. I was dying over your little comment. You said you liked that part but it makes you go "what?" Lol classic reaction.  
****Guest****: I do agree that Chapters & Choices because it built up the moment we've all been waiting for, but I have to say that nothing was more suspenseful and juicy and Campers & Complications. I don't think anything will top that episode. But you are right about the historical moment that was the Auslly kiss, I don't think I've ever screamed louder. **

Chapter 10

Austin rushed over to the Sonic Boom and came to a hault when he saw Ally behind the corner. He walked over as Ally handed a man some change. She was flashing that Dawson smile he liked so much, but she frowned when she saw Austin.

She walked away from the counter as he approached it. "Ally", he mumbled. She ignored him and walked over to the shelf full of flutes. He followed her as she fixed them according to color. Austin walked over to her slightly pouting, "Ally."

She looked at him putting her guard up rolling her eyes. She then trugged over to the sitting area and fixed the magazines on the coffee table. He followed her trying to get her to pay attension. "Come on Ally", he said as she fixed the pillows.

She finally gave up and turned to him swiftly. "Austin", she started but she took a step back, from noticing how close they were, making them both blush. "I'm busy. What is it", she said as she picked up a piece of paper from the floor and throw it into the trash.

It was obvious that Ally wasn't busy with the store. She was trying to occupy herself with things around the store; because she was still upset. She walked behind the desk as Austin tried to talk to her following behind, "I'm sorry it made it seem like I was meeting someone behind you back. I really wasn't."

"That's nice Ausitn", she said trying her hardest to ignore him.

"I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I can see how much it upsets you. So I'm going to be honest, I wasn't meeting anyone. Actually, Trish and Dez wanted to talk to me without you about something, but Dez and Trish mixed up the text messages and sent it to you. The drink was for Trish's; and I'm sorry that Dez and I lied. But it's nothing really. No secrets, no hiding, no meetings. Now can we please stop fighting."

She starred at Austin and took a deep breath. Meanwhile Austin was holding his breath waiting for her response. "I guess so, but promise me you won't lie about anything from now on", she said playfully poking his chest.

"Of course Ally", he said pulling her into a hug. "Now are you ready to be my girlfriend", he asked releasing her from the hug.

"What", she nervously said.

"You know for the interview", he stumbled getting equally as nervous. Ally calmed down but awkwardness filled the air. Austin hoped that Ally didn't notice that the way he said that made her think that he liked her, which he did.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you meant", she said trying to save herself.

"Well...The interview is tomorrow so better put your acting skills to work", he said changing the subject.

"Tomorrow! Austin! I thought the interview was this weekend! You know I have stage-fright! That's not going to make anything better", she said playfully hitting him in the arm, but it still hurt him.

He rubbed his arm smiling at her, "Hey! Don't blame me! It was Trish's fault. She forgot to tell us that it was moved up. Plus it's one of those paper and pen interviews, their won't be any cameras so calm down."

"That makes things a little less nerve wreaking. Doesn't mean I'm still not freaking out on the inside. It makes things slightly better", she said returning the smile.

"Great. So...Girlfriend..."

"So...Boyfriend..." There was awkward silence between them and it was kind of hard to break. "So...if you are my boyfriend then...that mean you have to tell me your secret", she said excitedly.

"Not going to happen", Austin said with a smirk.

"Oh come on", she yelled playfully as Austin turned to leave.

"Nope!"

"Austin I want this to be. An. Honest relationsh-" She busted out laughing not even finishing her sentence. "I'm sorry. I can't", she finished with a giggle.

"So your telling me there isn't one thing Ally. One thing. That you you're not telling me. That's a personal secret. Even though we're partners and best friends. That one little thing that even though you want to tell me, you won't", Austin replied with a smirk.

Ally had her own smirk playing on her face, but as she got lost in thought about what Austin just said her smirk was slowly disappearing. She had a blank face has she came to realization. Her eyes blugged out, which meant there _was _a secret she was keeping from Austin.

"See. I told you. We all have secrets Ally", Austin told her. She was still quiet as she looked back to Austin. She looked like she was nervous. "See you later, Ally." He walked out of the Sonic Boom leaving Ally speechless. He had no idea he could do that to her.

Austin quickly regretted admitting that to Ally. Now he really wanted to know what that secret was. Now that he knew that Ally was keeping something from him he thought that it was going to kill him if he didn't find out soon.

He guessed they were even and know he could knew how Ally felt about the whole situation_. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I told her. I mean if I tell her my secret, she'll feel confortable telling her anything. Maybe even her secret._

**...**

Trish walked up the steps to Ally's house and knocked on the door. She was excited to have her first sleep over in a while. Usually it was the four of them, never some original girl time. She pulled out her phone and texted Ally telling her that she was outside.

She heard footsteps and she smiled. Mr. Dawsin opened the door and smiled at her. "How are you doing Trish?"

"As good as anyone gets for getting paid for a whole week for a job they only worked at for a day", she cheekingly replied.

"So the usual", he asked playing along.

"Yeah."

"Come on in", he said stepping aside letting her in. She smiled and walked into the house, the cool air hitting her face. "So where's Ally", she asked him.

"She just hopped into the shower, you can go up into her room and wait for her. But I'll be leaving in a few. So you two have fun. I already told Ally about the food, so you two should be fine. I'll be back late...so at least pretend you're sleeping by the time I get back."

"Of course Mr. Dawsin. See you later", she said heading up the stairs. She quietly walked into Ally's bedroom throwing her bag on her bed. She rolled her eyes as she heard Ally singing in the shower. She really was talented. She wondered when she was going to get over that stupid stagefright of hers.

Trish started to get bored with just scrolling through her phone, so she decided to find something to entertain herself with. She tossed the phone on a pillow and walked up to Ally's cream colored vanidy.

She grabbed the remote to turn on the TV but one of the batteries was missing. She groaned in annoyance and started to look around the vanity for it. She started moving Ally's earrings and other things around.

She picked up Ally's pretty jewlry box with the butterfly on it to see if it had rolled under it. Trish was happy with her results. She grabbed the battery but she noticed something unfamliar. She grabbed it along with the battery.

She pulled on it and she couldn't believe her eyes. This sure as heck wasn't Ally's. Who's was it then? She picked the whole thing up to take a better look at it. It was hiding under a white cloth. It knocked over a bottle, but she picked it back up.

How long had Ally had this?

She couldn't even believe that Ally wouldn be hiding something like this in her room. Trish was shocked and heard Ally turning off the shower. She panicked and tried to put it back. She eventually gave up and stuffed it in her purse.

She fixed the things on Ally's vanity as quick as she could. She switched on the TV just in time for Ally to open the bathroom door that was connected to hers. "Trish! You're here."

Trish turned around nervously, "Yupp."

"What time is it", Ally asked. She looked at the time on her clock next to her bed. "Past eight thirdy. I didn't think I would take a half an hour. Sorry. What are you watching?"

"Umm...erm...ugh...I'm...Just scanning through the channels."

"Cool. Mind if I get dressed", Ally said her cheeks getting hot as she gripped her towel.

"No. I don't mind at all", Trish said biting her lip putting the remote down and walking out of the room. She stood in the hallway quietly freaking out. How was she supposed to put it back. There's no time for that now.

Trish quickly took what she found out of her purse. She looked at it one more time, but this time she noticed something she didn't see before. She looked at it very closely. She couldn't believe it.

She swallowed the lump in her thoart. The words "DEZ" we written in black marker on it. This couldn't be true. And if it was...why was she getting so upset about it. Her thoughts were interupted by Ally, "Alright I'm all dressed. Come in!"

Trish quickly stuffed it back in her purse and faked a smile. She was going to get to the bottom of this secret, just like she got to the bottom of Austin's. She went back into Ally's room taking a deep breath. She had no idea how she would keep this in her.

**PLOT TWIST! Are Dez and Ally dating? Are you assuming the worst? What's Ally's secret? What did Trish find hidden in Ally's room? So many questions...I love it! *evilface***

**Well I had writers block for this book for the longest but now that I'm back on track, I'll be updating more often. So Leave a comment please :D. Favorite or follow if you like and the contest thing. I'm closing it. :/ It's cool. I still love you guys.**

**Auslly talk time: What in the heck is going on? I was excited as shit after the kiss and they pretended like they were never going out for like 3 whole episodes. That pissed me off...like Austin...WHY IS YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT CHEERLEADER...I clearly you rememeber saying "It's official". Then they tried to date for like 5 minutes...and broke up... -_- Mega fustration. And ugh Kira. Please crawl back into your dad's ball sack before I jump into the TV and slap the ish out of you. Like. I thought we were done with you...**

**Until Next Time Auslly Shippers!**


End file.
